Happy Birthday, Suomi
by Luxfernatas
Summary: It's Finland's birthday, and Sweden has a special surprise for him hidden in the woods. A little SuFin present for a friend of mine. Happy Birthday, Espi! I've yet to get too good with this stuff, bare with me. Sweden x Finland. Vore warning!


**Author's Notes: Please, before reading this understand that this story contains "vore" themes. Vore, if you didn't know, is a "fetish" in which one person eats another. (Mine ordinarily consist of soft vore, which means no flesh-off-bone eating.) If you find this subject unappealing, or are sensitive about it, I warn you now: Do not read!**

It was another cold day. It was always cold, though, in Finland. The Swedish man watched the snow fall with a blank expression. This was nothing new; the snow fell every day, and on days it didn't the sun still didn't break through the thick layer of cloud.

Today was a bit special, however. He knew the moment he woke up and left the house. The small Finnish boy was still asleep, which worked to Berwald's advantage. He didn't need to worry about explaining himself; he'd be back by the time the other woke up.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard his name being cried through the snow. "Su-san!" Turning around, he saw Finland running through the snow. He was in the middle of throwing his coat on, his pants not yet tucked into his boots.

"Su-san! Where have you been?" Tino had finally caught up with the Swede, huffing with his hands on his knees and bent over. "You've been gone all morning!"

Berwald didn't say anything, he was thinking up an excuse, his expression never changing. Just when he'd thought up a reasonable excuse, he was cut off by the smaller Nation wrapping his arms around his waist and smiling. "Well, it doesn't matter now that you're back!"

Just when the Swedish man thought he was in the clear, the smaller of the two brought the subject up yet again. "But…where _were_ you?"

Sighing and adjusting his glasses, he opened his mouth to speak, pausing just in case Finland had anything to say. "I was…getting your present."

The Finn's face lit up, his eyes growing wide with excitement. It quickly changed to a look of confusion. Present? Why was he getting a present? Blinking at the Swede, he tilted his head.

Again, Berwald sighed, "For your birthday, Tino." He'd remembered what today was, why it was different, but it seemed the other didn't. _How sad_, he thought, _he doesn't even remember his own birthday_.

Finland's face lit up once more as he clapped his hands and giggled. "Oh yes! Today _is_ my birthday, isn't it?" Excitedly, he held out his hands. Now Sweden was giving the confused look. "Well, let me have it!"

The larger Nation shook his head, grabbing one of the other's wrists and tugging. "You need to come with me; I don't have it with me."

While it confused the Finn, it also increased his interest. With a small nod, he let himself be dragged towards the woods. "Ah, uh, Su-san, my present is…in the woods?" His anxiety rose, with the snow falling, and it getting darker, they'd certainly get lost.

Sweden only nodded and continued to drag Tino into the thick forest. After spending a long time walking, more specifically in circles, he finally spoke up. "Well, I guess we must be lost."

The Finn whined, looking around frantically. "Su-san! I know we've been wandering in circles. Even with it this dark out, I know my own home! Now I am cold," he whined yet again, "and I am tired, and I would very much like to go home now. Now could you please just give me my present and-"

He was cut off suddenly when the Swede pulled him close, a little too close. "Ah, ah, Su-san…?" Before he could say anything else, their lips were pressed together tightly.

"Happy Birthday, m'wiafu." He forced his lips to curl up in a slightly awkward smile. To anyone else, it would appear rather creepy, but to the Finnish Nation it was cute.

"T-Thank you, but can we go home now?" He clung desperately to the other, hoping he could stay just a bit warmer if their bodies were closer.

Shaking his head, he cupped Finland's cheeks and kissed him yet again. "I haven't given you your present yet." He slid his hands under the Finn's coat and quickly started to undress him.

Tino became frantic, trying to pull his coat, then his shirt, back on. "Su-san! Stop!" To keep him quiet, Berwald continued to kiss him. Quick little pecks made Finland's lips catch on fire.

"You said you were cold."

"So you're taking my clothes off?!"

Sweden nodded and continued until he'd managed to get everything, save for his boots, off. The Finn whined and covered himself with his hands, trembling in the cold. He yelped when he was pushed into the snow.

The larger Nation knelt down and started to slide Tino's boots off, his expression never changing. The few whimpers the other was making didn't compare to the whining he'd started when he found Berwald kissing his feet.

He kept his fingers wrapped around his arms, hands sliding up in down in an attempt to keep warm. His eyes grew wide when his feet felt a hot, then very cold sensation. Glancing down, he saw the other's tongue running across the soles of his feet. Before he could even question as to why the Swede was doing such a thing, one, then both of his feet were being sucked into the other's mouth.

He attempted to pull his feet back or kick at Berwald's face, but soon found his feet stuck. He'd lodged them in the back of the Swede's throat with no hope of getting them back.

Slowly but surely Sweden crept up the Finn's legs, having turned him around so his face was in the snow. The whining grew louder when he'd reached the other's waist, his tongue flicking at Finland's member as best it could.

Before he knew it, though he was sure it had taken an eternity for Tino, he'd swallowed the rest of his head down and taken a seat in the snow. Rubbing at his stomach, he made a low cooing noise to calm the Finn's flailing.

"W-Why, Su-san?" He kicked and clawed at the walls of the Swede's stomach. This hadn't been the first time, he was sure it wouldn't be the last, but he never liked when it happened so suddenly.

"You said you were cold, Tino."

"Yeah, but-"

"Are you cold anymore?"

"No…"

Sweden continued to rub as his stomach, humming slightly as he leaned against a tree and placed the Finn's jacket across himself to keep warm. "Then Happy Birthday, Tino."

"I don't get it! Where's my present, what is this?" He whined, his kicking had ceased as he found himself growing increasingly tired.

"I wanted you to relax; I wanted us to be closer. As close as possible. This is as close as I think we can get."

The whining turned to a purring-like noise as he rubbed back at the walls of the other's stomach. "Oh, Berwald that-Well, I don't… Thank you. It's a wonderful present. It's very…romantic."

In his own, odd way, the Swede could be very romantic, very loving. People never understood that. They saw a cold face and instantly thought the worst of him. He liked that Tino didn't think that way. In fact, he could even go as far to say that he loved it.

"Tino, I love you…" He listened for a reply, a sound of life. Frowning when he received none, he poked at his stomach. "Tino?" He smiled softly when he felt the Finn's breathing and heard small snoring. He'd fallen asleep.

It was Tino's birthday, but Berwald felt he was the lucky one. This was a present to himself; love.


End file.
